I Love You
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: What if Mark and Lexie had survived. What if Mark has still told Jackson to tell someone if you love and screw the problems just tell them and go from there. Will Mark take his own advice and tell Lexie or stay in a loveless - on his part - relationship with Julia?


**I love you**

"I love you. Oh God.. oh, my God, that just came flying out of my face. I love you. I just...I did it again. I love you. I do. I just, I love you. And I have been trying not to say it. I have been trying so hard to just mash it down and ignore it and not say it… I am so in love with you. You're in me. You're like — it's like you're a disease. It's like I am infected by Mark Sloan and I just can't think about anything or anybody and I can't sleep. I can't breathe. I can't eat. And I love you. I love you all the time. Every minute of every day. I love you."

Those words said by Lexie days ago had been on repeat in Mark's mind since the last syllable came out of Lexie's mouth. Mark had been shocked to say the least. Then when he had been lying in bed with Julia that night, while she was asleep, it had hit him – he loved Lexie Grey. He needed to let Julia know, break up with her – gently. Then get Lexie back and make her a Sloan.

What he didn't count on was a plane crash that very nearly killed him, Lexie and the other surgeons.

It had been touch and go for him and Lexie for nearly three days after they had been rescued. His first words had been I love Lexie, he had said them to Julia who had shouted, dumped him and left. Lexie had taken a few extra days to wake up and Meredith had been by her side the entire time – along with others from the hospital.

"Mark," she had whispered hoarsely when she had first cracked open her eyes.

Meredith had exchanged a look with Derek and smiled.

"He's ok."

It had been a few weeks in the hospital and weeks of recovery and physical therapy before Lexie was allowed back to work.

She didn't know about Mark and Julia's spilt.

As well as Lexie's speech going around Mark's mind, his own speech was.

"If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared that it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud and you go from there."

He had said it to Jackson, in what everyone had said was his last surge. He hadn't been he had made a remarkable recovery – fighting for his life – because his life, Lexie was still alive and he was fighting to live, to live a life with her.

However Mark had yet to take action on his own words. He had not spoken to Lexie since she had come back. Lexie didn't see a reason for him to speak to her. She thought she had driven him away with her speech – how wrong she was. He was waiting for the perfect moment to tell her. He just couldn't find it.

As he thought back to the plane crash he realized anything could happen, any time with no worrying.

He had that revelation when he was in surgery doing a perfectly routine surgery – when the lady had coded, she had been brought back and the surgery was finished. No health problems that could be seen but it made Mark realized nothing goes how it you want it and you should seize the day.

So that was what he was doing now, as he walked up to Lexie who was stationed, sat down, at the main nurse's station.

"Hey," he whispered, crouching down next to her.

"Hey I heard about you're patient is she ok?" asked Lexie.

Mark nodded.

"Um what yeah went fine. She's fine," he muttered. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm about to scrub in with Derek in ten minutes and it's my first surgery since the crash," said Lexie, as she bit her lip "Can it wait?"

Mark nodded. "Sure."

"Meet at Joe's after our shifts. Is that ok?" asked Lexie.

"I finish at five."

Lexie nodded. "I finish at seven." "Meet you there?"

"I was thinking something a little more private," whispered Mark.

Lexie looked up from her chart to see the seriousness in Mark's eyes.

"Where?" she asked, her heart beating.

"How about where it all began?" asked Mark.

"Room 708?"

Mark nodded, stood up and walked off.

He now knew that he had two hours to get the room perfect.

In the scrub room of OR two Lexie was nervous.

"Lex its standard procedure and I've got your back," smiled Derek, as he scrubbed in next to her.

"I know I'm not nervous about this," sighed Lexie. "Mark wants to talk after our shifts."

"You love him. He's single. Go for it," smiled Derek.

"He broke up with Julia?" asked Lexie.

Derek nodded.

"When?" asked Lexie.

"When he woke up. His first words where I love Lexie and she dumped him," said Derek. "She never saw it coming. She thought he was over you."

"Why wasn't I told?" asked Lexie.

"We all thought you were aware," answered Derek.

Lexie shook her head.

"Well let's get this surgery underway and then you can get to him," smiled Derek, before he headed into the OR.

"It's a beautiful day to save lives. Let's have some fun."

The surgery was routine and soon Lexie was on her way to Room 708.

Her stomach was in knots, her palms sweaty and heartbeat fast.

She knocked, the door opened and there he was – Mark Sloan.

"Come in," he smiled, a nervous smile on his face.

The door closed behind them.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Lexie.

"You want a drink?" asked Mark.

"Sure," smiled Lexie.

With shaky hands Mark poured a glass a red wine and his scotch before handing Lexie her drink and sitting next to her.

"Look there's something you should know," he sighed.

"You broke up with Julia," said Lexie.

"Yeah I thought you knew that?" asked Mark.

"Not until Derek told me," said Lexie.

"I told Jackson something when I came out of my coma I told him. If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared that it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud and you go from there and I should have told you from the moment I realized it. Lexie Grey I love you," confessed Mark.

"I told you I love you I told you I couldn't sleep, eat or breathe without you. I was thinking about you day and night asleep or awake. I love you Mark and cannot live without you," smiled Lexie.

"Lexie Grey will you be my girlfriend again?" asked Mark.

"I'll do you one better I'll be your wife," smiled Lexie.

"You don't have to be. I mean I want you to be obviously but if you want to wait a while I'm totally fine with that as long as you're with me," smiled Mark.

"If these past few months have showed me anything it's that you have to grasp every opportunity that passes your way. You told me before the shooting I could have a husband and I want you to be my husband as soon as possible," smiled Lexie.

"Well if I can pull some strings that could happen today," smiled Mark.

Lexie nodded.

"I will phone and if we get in. You can go make yourself look even more gorgeous in a white dress. You know if you want," grinned Mark.

Lexie nodded.

Within a minute of minutes Lexie and Mark had a spot in front of the judge to get married in an hour. Leaving now time for Lexie to grab a white dress, due to the struggle the traffic would be.

As Mark was bringing the car round to get Lexie he made one phone call.

"Hey can you and Mere meet me and Lexie at the town hall in twenty to thirty minutes," said Mark.

"You're getting married."  
"I was all for being her boyfriend she said rather marry me and the judge is staying late since I help with some burns on his daughter a couple of years ago," said Mark.

"Ten minutes?" asked Derek.

"Ten minutes Judge Nicolas," smiled Mark, before he hung up.

Fighting the traffic in twenty minutes was a struggle but with five minutes to go Lexie and Mark made it and Lexie was surprised to see Meredith and Derek there. Meredith with one of Lexie's white dress over her arm and some flowers in her hand.

"We have ten minutes," said Mark.

"I'm a fast changer," smiled Lexie.

Meredith and Lexie rushed into the toilets while Mark and Derek went to get the room.

"So this is it man you sure?" asked Derek.

"I'm never been more certain of anything in my life," smiled Mark. "Who'd have thought us two married to two sisters."

"I'm glad you slept with Addison," said Derek.  
"What?" asked Mark.

"Well you gave me a way out of the marriage and if you hadn't Addison and I may have work things out but you and I would have never meet Meredith and Lexie," smiled Derek.

"I can completely agree with you on that," smiled Mark.

"Oh and you may need these," smiled Derek, holding out a small black box.

Mark opened the box to find the engagement ring he was going to give to Lexie and to wedding bands.

"You're not the only one who has favours to call in," smiled Derek.

Minutes later Lexie and Meredith came out of the toilets and it was time.

The doors to court room opened.

Lexie and Mark walked in. They didn't except to see half of Seattle Grace Mercy West there. Well not half but the people who mattered.

Owen, Cristina – who was holding Zola, Richard, Bailey and Ben, Callie, Arizona, Sofia, Jackson, April and Alex. As well as a few of this years interns – Jo Wilson, Stephanie Edwards, Shane Ross, Heather Brooks and Leah Murphy.

"Do you Mark Sloan take Lexie Grey to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health. Till death do you part?" asked the judge.

"I do," whispered Mark, smiling at Lexie.

"And Lexie do you take Mark Sloan to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health. Till death do you part?" asked the judge.

"I do," smiled Lexie.

"Well by the powers vest in my by the state of Washington I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," smiled the judge.

They leaned in and as there lips meet there were cheers.

Within half an hour everyone was in Joe's celebrating but the happy couple wanted nothing more than to slip away and celebrate by themselves.

First there had to be a toast.

"No I'm ok," smiled Meredith.

"Meredith I got married we're all having champagne Joe she's having champagne," smiled Lexie.

"I can't," smiled Meredith.

"Come on Grey," boomed Mark.

"I can't because I'm pregnant, my little sister got married and I'm happy so let's toast." smiled Meredith.

"You're pregnant," said Lexie.

Meredith nodded.

"Oh my god," squealed Lexie, rushing to hug Meredith and then stopping.

"I'm ok with hugs," smiled Meredith.

Lexie hugged her and smiled.

Glasses were clinkered together congratulations and best wished shouted in the air as the night drew in.

As the night drew in the happy couple slipped away into it.

"We did it," smiled Mark, as they walked back to his – no their apartment.

"We did," smiled Lexie.

They got to the doorway.

"For the record it's Dr Grey – Sloan," smiled Lexie. "Mrs Sloan at home."

"Well then Mrs Sloan let's go to bed shall we," grinned Mark, sweeping her up into his arms.

With laughs, giggles and kisses the newly weds entered their apartment and their door closed with a click.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
